The present disclosure relates to a stimulus generation apparatus.
Nowadays, a capsule type medical apparatus introduced into the body of a test subject is known. Randomly imaging each part within the body, gathering samples or the like from within the body, or progressively observing a prescribed part by remaining inside the body cavity such as disclosed in JP 2007-14634A and JP 2005-204806A, are known as such a capsule type medical apparatus.